


i don't want to set the world on fire (i just want to start a flame in your heart)

by 910suisei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I love them so much, M/M, Sleepovers, hinata is a ball of light, kageyama is kageyama, like hes a vampire but surprise hes also in love, vampire!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/910suisei/pseuds/910suisei
Summary: kageyama tobio is among the undead, but someone, someone makes him feel like his heart can beat again.or, kageyama and hinata are bad at feelings and they kiss in the dark
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	i don't want to set the world on fire (i just want to start a flame in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, title is the song by the ink spots. i really hope you enjoy this fic, it's my longest and i had sooo much fun writing it out!! kghn ftw

“hinata. hurry up and play better so we can leave.”

“you don’t think i’m trying?!”

_i know you’re trying._ it’s a low grumble in kageyama’s head--he shifts his weight on his other foot and peers under his pink polka dot umbrella--okay it’s _not_ his, it just happens to be natsu’s and kageyama will make sure to inform everyone that passes by of that certain fact. 

because of course hinata had to play in an impromptu volleyball match on the sand, in the sun, the _sun_ , the wretched fucking sun, the one that’ll burn and peel off kageyama’s skin if he dare as much sprint out onto the sand, pat hinata on the back for the point he scored, and rush back to the safety of his-not-his umbrella. he would be dead. gone. water vapor in the atmosphere to return to earth again. 

he’s actually contemplating it.

_it wouldn’t be too bad. maybe i could stand it. maybe if i crawl the sun will take longer to reach me--_

  
  


“earth to kags! earth to kageyama!” 

“huh?” oh. hinata’s snapping his fingers inches away from his face. 

kageyama grabs hold of his wrist and yanks him forward, under the umbrella. 

“idiot, the sun’s out, you’ll…” oh. “get a sunburn, i guess.” god, _what?_ hinata is yapping his ear off about the grip he has on his wrist but hinata is short enough to fit comfortably under the umbrella with him and _wow_. he’s never had the honor of sharing an umbrella with someone, let alone someone who can simply tuck into his shoulder to completely disappear from the view of the outside world. kageyama bites the inside of his cheek.

“oi, stop doing that, kageyama. you’ll bite a hole in your face,” hinata tsks, taking a sip from his water bottle, “i’ll buy you some gummies on the way back, since you’re teething and all.”

_“i’m not teething!”_

_*_

it’s dark by the time they’re walking back from the shop to hinata’s house, kageyama begrudgingly chewing his peach flavored gummy rings. he wasn’t _teething--_ new fangs don’t make you a baby, he thinks. but they don’t exactly make him feel cool, either. talking to new people was always a challenge, having to try to hide his fangs, making hand motions and signals to convey his thoughts. a stranger will ask him for directions and not only will he break out into a (metaphorical) sweat (“can vampires even sweat?” hinata asks later that evening) but he’ll definitely just end up bobbing his head or using his chin to point towards the streets instead of using his words because _shit what if people get afraid of my fangs? what if they want to TOUCH them or something,_ he was embarrassed, embarrassed about his newfound undead-ness, about another aspect of appearance that set him apart, made him _scary._ like people weren’t already afraid of him enough. he remembers crying in the bathroom the first time his piece of floss broke, terrified by such a small inconvenience. he can’t even see his stupid broken reflection in the mirror.

and honestly, without hinata by his side, he would have no idea how to navigate his new world. he couldn’t imagine going through the experience without him (even when he points out every single little change he notices about kageyama) (like the fact that he’s a bit more nervous. or that his movements are a bit faster).

he remembers when they spent nights just google searching: _what to do when you’re a vampire; how to clean fangs without hurting yourself; how to not ruin your toothbrush after one use._ youtube videos on vampire guides and lore. forum threads on unique experiences.

  
  


hinata promised that tonight they would take a break from the research and play mindless video games. he called his armful of monster energy drinks “sleepover essentials”.

and hinata? hinata can’t help but be more loving, more affectionate with kageyama, less (stop being an asshole!) and more (i understand why you're lashing out) and it's such a change for hinata and their relationship, and yet? it's welcomed. hinata wants kageyama to feel comfortable and warm and himself again and _fuck_ if hinata wasn't gonna do everything in his power to make that possible. even when kageyama makes sure hinata wears extra sunscreen when he’s outside out of a paranoid precaution, hinata doesn’t say anything, just slathers the thick liquid on.

  
  


so when they get to hinata’s house and kageyama puts in the video game disc he brought from home and the customizable character (that kageyama created, mind you) pops up on the screen with bright orange hair, hinata doesn’t laugh. 

well, at first. when kageyama starts the game without flinching, without a _clue_ \--

_then_ hinata laughs.

it’s loud and it’s boisterous and he’s actually rolling on the floor, all to kageyama’s apparent confusion. he doesn’t understand what’s so funny, and he’s watching hinata in the tv’s reflection. he’s laughing so hard tears are coming to his eyes.

“keep laughing at nothing, hinata. you won’t be laughing when i beat your ass because you aren’t paying attention.”

hinata sits up at that, still wheezing as he wipes at his eyes. “can i at least play as myself, instead of you?”

“yeah, you ca-”

wait. 

oh, fuck.

in kageyama’s head, he’s strangling hinata and threatening him “ _if you tell this to anyone you will seriously be dead meat.”_

however, in the real world, he (half) keeps his composure, tells hinata to shut up, and kinda half ruffles his hair, half squeezes his head. it’s an odd move on his part. even odder when his hand kinda stays there, planted on hinata’s head, and doesn’t move.

hinata’s “wahhh, get off me you weirdo!” falls on deaf ears as kageyama makes the connection, looking between the character and hinata, character, hinata’s reflection, character….

he was deeply and utterly screwed. his face flushes, a green-tinted shade of white. his cold, unmoving hand is still threaded through hinata’s hair.

“what? are you frozen? are you mr. icicle? you’re not even blinking!”

“i didn’t make my character look like you. it’s just a coincidence.”

now, hinata is giggling up a storm, but he has an inkling something is up. a smidge of something. a tiny smidge. he reaches out and pokes kageyama’s cheek, making a comment about him looking like a ghost, and kageyama is mumbling, rapid fire stuttering “i-i didn’t mean to i, really it’s not, i swear--” but his hand isn’t moving and then they’re both silent, just staring at the blinking TRY AGAIN? on the screen and suddenly hinata reaches his hand up and puts it on top of kageyama’s hand on top of his head.

_oh._

their hands are touching. it’s awkward and the weirdest position ever but hinata is looking over at kageyama with stars in his eyes and--

kageyama knows. he _knows._ well, he _thinks_ he knows. some small part of his brain already knew, but no, no now he _knows,_ he sees his feelings written all over the glow in hinata’s eyes, he discovers it where their hands meet, fucking _feels_ it in the tide of nerves riding up his throat and yeah his heart may not be beating but it harbors all of that, too.

“hinata?”

“what is it?”

“erm... nothing.”

“i don’t think it’s nothing this time.”

kageyama whips his head away from looking at the screen, from staring at hinata through the lack of pixels and he just… looks at him. he balls his other hand into a fist because maybe he’s a little confused--is he in love? how has the first time he saw hinata transpired into something like this? never in a million years would he have imagined this very moment, hinata practically holding his hand in his dimly lit room in the middle of the night.

kageyama can’t focus anymore--he feels lost, and there’s this odd little cramp in his chest that hurts enough to make him breathe a little harshly. it hurts him--he feels so enclosed--he‘s used to wanting more, has experienced greed countless times, but never with hinata. at least, not like this. not to mention the fact that yeah, he’s found guys attractive before, yeah sure, but to feel something like this to the point where if hinata’s not beside him, it feels like something’s missing? it’s so foreign, especially since he was so used to being on his own and doing everything by himself until a certain ball of sunshine practically rolled into his life, someone who shared his exact goals, aspirations, and wanted to get there with him…

now there’s all this tension (there’s always been tension between them, but this one feels _different_ ), tension you can’t cut with a knife, a sword, an axe, no, you need to be shaken back and forth because god it’s something so obvious to everyone but _them._

and kageyama? he’s had to get used to new experiences--it comes with getting older and playing on a team he can say he actually cares about, but this? he couldn’t have predicted this, even if he asked a magic 8ball. his eyes are wide, his breathing is ragged--if it could, his heart would be pumping like in the middle of a match but he’s fucking _frozen._

well, they’re both frozen and kageyama can’t even bring himself to speak because his mind’s hogging up all the other functions and his tongue just feels like wet cotton but hinata... hinata is just as quiet. _say something,_ kageyama wants to yell but how hypocritical would that be when he himself refuses to broach the subject? is there even a subject to touch to begin with, or is it just in his head? if they have trouble reading their own minds, how could they ever guess each other’s?

maybe, maybe kageyama is the first to break it. maybe he’s the first to puncture the tension for the sole reason that hinata wouldn’t expect it. and god, that kageyama, he just wants to be the one to surprise hinata once, only once to make him feel as shocked as hinata makes him. and he speaks and his breath is growing erratic and it’s messy and it’s-- “what’s happening?” and it’s just-- confusion. and some emotion adjacent to insecurity.

hinata sits straight up. shocked into this upright position and his eyes are as wide as kageyama's and god, it's not like hinata to not speak, but at this point in his jumbled mess of a head he believes actions speak louder than words, so he, with the most ridiculous poker face, takes kageyama's hand (currently planted on his head) and instead places it beside him, so that their fingers are laying on top of each other on the carpet.

and he just... stares. at kageyama. watching. waiting for his next reaction. he's honestly scared at this point.

you know how with vampirism comes enhancement of the senses? smell, taste, touch, _sound…_ kageyama (since he’s so far gone, and his mouth isn’t waiting for instructions anymore) points what he hears out. of course he does, he says it, he tells hinata something along the lines of “your heart’s beating so fast...” he doesn’t think about what it could entail. he’s too far gone.

hinata (who admittedly has more composure than kageyama would in this situation) quips back easily, calmly “hmm, but you’re shaking so i’d say maybe we’re, uh, a bit even?” and it surprises the two of them because, really, any shrivel of kageyama’s confidence seems to have gone into hinata for that moment and that moment only ( _like osmosis? probably?,_ hinata will think, he learned about it in science class) because where did he get the nerve to say something like that, in response, out loud?

right then and there is a beat of silence. the overhead fan is whirring like crazy. it’s the only sound in the room, and then, _then_.

less smug, more tender. gently--

“so what are we going to do about it, kageyama?”

  
  


so kageyama thinks. and thinks. he thinks: embrace it. he can learn to embrace it. so that’s what he says.

  
  


hinata just blinks. “...embrace what?” 

that’s where kageyama’s gaze snaps back to him, tongue falling loose, unscrewed with the rest of his plight, “i think i like this.” hinata’s quiet. “us,” kageyama elaborates softly. 

hinata sees a faint glint of dim light reflecting off of kageyama's fang as his mouth is slightly open, he's almost panting at his near confession--hinata swallows, audibly, a small "you do?" so quiet that the ceiling fan nearly drowns him out but no, hinata's still staring at his fang, his mouth, his...

him.

it's him. it's always been him.

hinata wouldn't give up this moment for the world. fingers intertwined, hearts leaping out of chests and becoming one--

_him_ , kageyama thinks similarly, eyes drawn on hinata’s own. he notices how they stutter between meeting his gaze or watching his teeth but there’s no insecurity here, at least not around hinata. his mouth doesn’t close in the way it typically would when it garners attention. lips parted, there’s only a sense of security despite kageyama feeling like he’s about to throw up his heart.

“yeah,” he whispers, and it’s rough and small and _god_ hinata smells sweet like candy. “i do. i like us like this.”

the slightest hand squeeze. 

TRY AGAIN?, the screen alerts.

another hand squeeze.

TRY AGAIN?, the screen continues, and the characters are waiting, the game is waiting.

another hand squeeze and another and it’s all kageyama can muster. another.

and the game can wait. it can wait for millennia. hinata is blushing because _fuck_ kageyama is being so _forward_ , so vulnerable and honest. each time his hand is squeezed, his brain turns to static and god he just wants to lean forward and let nature take its course but… of course there's this nagging in his brain. kageyama can't mean what he thinks he means… right? because that would mean… that they feel the same way… like they always do…

kageyama is supposed to be cold but all hinata feels through him is warmth. utter warmth.

kageyama feels like he can communicate forever through hand squeezing morse code but he sees something in hinata's eyes, a flicker of confusion, of worry. _hinata can't you see how i feel?_ if only he could express it clearer, if only he could shut those doubts up once and for all.

“hinata, i think i feel--”

“kageyama, what are we doing?”

it’s not heartbreaking really, not an exact kick to the gut. it’s just--hinata’s been lost. he _is_ lost, and a part of him just doesn’t want to get his hopes up. maybe he’s been reading a little too wrong, a little too personally into the way kageyama’s eyes have been trained on his mouth, like there was something in his teeth. is there a reason in the way kageyama’s hand simply won’t let his the hell go? not that he’s complaining because _wow_ vampires can have these kind-of-soft hands, but maybe, _maybe,_ hinata just doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

kageyama blanks. “i thought it was obvious?”

“no…?” 

“so you’re still an idiot? even now?”

“hey!” 

these are hushed tones. even when hinata is this exasperated, his interjection is a mere whisper.

_wait, when did kageyama get this close?_ even in the lighting, hinata can clearly see the blues in his eyes--well, barely now, as his pupils have nearly doubled their size.

they’re still holding hands. 

kageyama’s cheek has been bitten raw.

  
  


“you’re biting again. you’re nervous.”

“i am.”

  
  


nodding, hinata makes a move, “i’ll go fetch some--”

“no, no! let’s just...” closer. “stay like this.” closer, kageyama wants to be even closer. “please.”

kageyama seems so utterly vulnerable in this moment, and yet, completely in control. hinata is literally wrapped around his finger as they're practically inches apart, hinata can feel his breath against the sensitive skin of his face.

hinata feels so raw and emotionally exposed his bones can now feel fresh air.

kageyama is so close there's an aura radiating off of his body, not the typical dark aura that surrounds him but instead one of pure chance-taking adoration.

  
  


in the sweltering heat of the summer, 1:54 AM on an early saturday morning, under the ceiling fan and the glow in the dark stars, kageyama kisses hinata.

  
  


this wasn’t something he planned for and it’s rushed, and kageyama wants to be so soft for this time because it’s the first time, and he _can’t_ rush it and he can’t scare hinata off and god he doesn’t want to ruin his soft lips, he _won’t_ so he does an awkward lip pout where he tries to conceal his teeth and push his lips forward and it’s so messy and, and hinata is kissing him back, hinata is kissing him back _hard_.

so hard in fact that kageyama’s caught off guard once again (how many more heart drops can a vampire metaphorically endure?) leading them to slightly pitch off to the side. kageyama is just _“?!?!”_ in his head because he’s still just so _awkward_ but he loves it, he loves it, loves that despite how much pressure hinata’s putting into the kiss and how unfamiliar it feels to have his teeth somewhat knock against another person’s, he loves it and wouldn’t ask for anything more or anyone different. he wants to stay like this as far the opportunity can allow, so maybe his pout begins to disappear, and maybe he accepts hinata’s kisses which have also begun to pepper along his teeth at a certain moment he can’t even pinpoint.

hinata's brain (usually just one volleyball knocking around in his skull) is electric, on fire, sparks are flying (is he in a movie?) and he's kissing kageyama. _he’s kissing kageyama_. their fingers are still intertwined, there's beginning to be a metallic taste in his mouth but he really doesn't care because kageyama tastes like vanilla chapstick and the monster they were drinking to try to pull an all nighter.

he doesn't know why he's kissing back so hard, so feverishly, or maybe he does? it's a moment he's been waiting for for such a long time that he feels like if he doesn't take advantage of it it'll disappear, and when kageyama starts to push back, starts to gain more confidence, like an awkward gazelle blossoming into a lion that _knows_ what he wants, he wants this. he wants more. greed starts to trickle into his system and no he doesn't want to push it, but _fuck_ hinata's other hand is fisted in his shirt.

kageyama places his hand on the back of hinata’s head, bringing him in more and more until they’re closer, and hinata’s body heat (heatheatheat his skin is so flushed he’s hot) is radiating onto him which is always so welcomed for someone who‘s colder than a rail.

either way there’s a mutual understanding that it’s definitely a pinch of something beyond regular, or normal, and kageyama is just so blown, he’s out of it yet simultaneously so _into_ it, keeps murmuring hinata’s name against his mouth without realizing, like the gentlest mantra that hinata swallows and breathes it out, and hinata’s skin is still so fucking warm, kageyama enjoys the feeling enough for hinata to share it.

by now kageyama is hovering over hinata still connected by their lips--kageyama keeps saying his name to ground himself in the moment, to ground himself _here_ with this boy of _his_ , teeth clashing and fingers traveling every inch of hinata is on fire and kageyama is melting.

of course hinata doesn't know it but the small sounds he's making. the _sounds_. it's all kageyama can hear, besides the blood coursing through hinata's veins.

the boys are a chorus of "hinata"'s and "ah"'s and honestly if the door wasn't closed and if anyone else was awake, they would have a big problem on their hands. nonetheless, they don't stop, like everything else it's a competition to see how long they can go, because hell if either of them are gonna pull away first.

now that kageyama is above him there’s a considerably different pressure in the kiss with kageyama maintaining the upper hand, lips solid against his, the freezing tip of his nose planted against hinata’s cheek, and hinata’s breathing is graceless, quick spurts of huffs and pants, and with kageyama crowding into his space he can’t exactly breathe anymore and — and he tips kageyama up to tame his breathing, his lungs are on fucking fire, his chest is deprived, but kageyama’s already chasing his lips again and oh man it’s a new kind of greed kageyama’s displaying, but is it so terrible that hinata doesn’t mind it? is it so terrible that he wants him just as badly as kageyama seems to want him, down to the very last gasp?

it’s not, hinata thinks, hands already grabbing to hold kageyama’s cheeks for purchase and yeah his legs might just be curling around kageyama’s but he blames it on the energy drink, it’s just the carbon, it’s just the sugar that emboldens him (it’s not the carbon nor is it the sugar, it’s the sheer want).

the feeling of hinata grabbing on to him for dear life makes him feel oh so important, makes him feel necessary, wanted, _loved_ , like everything he could've ever needed was right in front of him gasping and whining. kageyama can't help the complete and utter lack of control he's feeling over his own actions, to the point where his hand wraps around the base of his neck and stays there, to feel his pulse, the blood rushing to hinata's brain, the very thing that keeps him alive.

pulse. his fingers are on hinata’s pulse and he’s able to feel hinata’s heartbeat skipping giddily beneath his touch, working to catalyze a whole bunch of butterflies in his stomach — it reminds him of a night before a match, it reminds him of the sensation of missing a step on the stairs, it reminds him that this is reality and hinata is indeed underneath him, pliant enough to let him take his breath away quite literally and when he spares brief release, delivering a glance down at the boy, kageyama hopes a number of questions come across: _is this okay? am i doing okay? are my fangs still hurting you, i smelled blood a bit ago, did you swallow it down? ...can i hold more of you?_

hinata’s a human, and he isn’t a mind reader.

“speak to me,” hinata has to encourage, soft, and his voice is slightly... wrecked (courtesy of me, kageyama thinks, courtesyofmecourtesyofme--)

but yes, hinata still knows his kageyama to a degree, knows that there was a plethora of questions in that single look. and so he prompts further, asking for the one, “do you want to hold me?”

kageyama doesn’t curse all the time. he’s pretty swift at switching gears if he _has_ to, when he has to. but admittedly, there’s nothing family-friendly in the raw and distinct “oh fuck” that escapes past his lips.

  
  


it prompts a slight giggle (more of a breathy whine if you ask kageyama) out of hinata. he relishes in catching the other off guard, especially in this moment when all bets are off, when the sky is crashing down and the world is ending and the only person that matters is kageyama, kageyama switching positions so quickly it feels like a time warp when hinata is shifted into the taller boy's lap, arms wrapped around his waist, face to face as kageyama is propping the boy up with his leg. 

suddenly his hand is on his neck again, gentler this time, and suddenly hinata feels a wave of comfort, something that knocks the wind out of his chest, that brings forth tears to his eyes, because he feels _whole._

on an early saturday morning, when two planets collide and become one, kageyama holds hinata. and he doesn’t let go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT!! thank u so much for reading and pls leave feedback if u feel so inclined <3


End file.
